


My tea's gone cold I wonder why

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [456]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Break Up, Recovery, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio ne pensait pas retrouver l'amour après sa rupture.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Series: FootballShot [456]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	My tea's gone cold I wonder why

My tea's gone cold I wonder why

  
Mauricio ne comprend pas réellement comment il s'est retrouvé ici, à la base il devait juste... Se remettre. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais sa famille n'a pas compris apparemment. Il n'est pas dépressif, il le sait, mais non, personne ne veut le croire. Il sort d'une rupture, c'est normal qu'il soit dans cet état, pourquoi personne ne veut le laisser prendre son temps ? Il s'installe sur une chaise en attendant que tout le groupe s'installe, il va devoir supporter pendant quelques temps les histoires de gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Les Dépressifs Anonymes. Ou peu importe le nom. On l'a inscrit dans ce beau merdier parce qu'il venait de rompre, bordel il ne veut pas rester ici longtemps.

  
Mauricio se fait un café rapidement alors que le dernier gars s'installe, dire qu'il va devoir tout apprendre de leurs problèmes... En se rasseyant sur sa chaise, il constate que leur moniteur a l'air beaucoup trop enjoué par rapport à leur état. Il n'a pas à d'inclure dedans. Il regarde autour de lui, observe ses camarades de ''dépression'', un chauve, un presque chauve, un gars stressé, un gars qui a vraiment l'air dépressif, et lui. La seule chose qu'il doit faire maintenant est oublier sa précédente relation pour sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, sans oublier le fait qu'il ne doit plus jamais tomber amoureux aussi facilement.

  
Il n'aime pas se retrouver ici, au moins une fois par semaine, il a commencé en hiver, et il semblerait que la saison se terminera bientôt. Sa rupture commence à être loin derrière, mais quelques fois il a besoin d'en parler, suffisamment, et puis, ça fait plaisir au moniteur Klopp. Mauricio a connu des moments pourris dans sa vie, mais il est entouré de gars pires que lui, ça le réconforterait presque s'il n'avait pas posé son regard sur l'un de ses camarades de dépression. Il a échoué à l'un de ses seuls objectifs... Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensée, ils sont au printemps suivant, et ils sont tous les cinq partis prendre un verre pour de détendre (au maximum). Il connaît leurs problèmes sur le bout des doigts, alors il n'a pas besoin de leur demander si tout va bien, puisque basiquement ce n'est pas évident.

  
Pep a des problèmes avec son passé, José est juste... Trop enragé pour comprendre qu'il n'a pas de problème (il reste juste pour Pep selon lui), Thomas se considère comme trop malchanceux par rapport à ce qu'il fait, et puis il y a Niko. Wow, les mots lui manquent pour expliquer ce qu'il a commencé à ressentir pour lui. D'abord beaucoup de sympathie, puis de l'empathie, et maintenant de l'amour. Malheureusement, Niko a des problèmes de confiance en lui, Mauricio peut s'imaginer l'aider avec ça au cours des prochains moments qu'ils vivront ensemble. Il se projette trop dans l'avenir, ça ne peut pas non plus être catastrophique de penser à un futur où il ne ferait plus triste d'une foutue rupture.

  
Dire qu'il a eu besoin d'être envoyé en dépression pour retrouver un magnifique homme pour passer le reste de sa vie avec, il n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen de régler ses problèmes de confiance mais en tout cas il sait qu'ils pourront continuer d'être ensemble, avec le moniteur Klopp pour les surveiller pendant les séances hebdomadaires.

  
Fin


End file.
